


Green

by ShiningMagi (Mathais)



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/ShiningMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment in the lives of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated gift to [osundu2](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/user/osundu2/) for his birthday. It would've had Kouji, as he wished, except I'm horrible at writing him. Sorry for being so late!
> 
> Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Bandai/Toei.

"You forgot this."

Jenrya plopped a notebook down in front of Takeru, who looked from his laptop with a grin. "Thanks." He casually tossed it onto a pile on his desk before turning back to his work. Unfazed, Jenrya took the silent invitation to lounge on Takeru's bed, back against the covers and resting on the pillow. When Takeru was in one of his moods, things rarely mattered outside of his vision.

Reaching to the dresser next to the bed, he came across a small stack of notebooks. Idly, he picked one up and began to flip through it, eyes trailing down the words within.

A clear blush streaked across his face.

After some time of uninterrupted silence, Takeru turned around. "Jen—"

"'Daichi trailed his hand down Hiroto's chest, fingertips brushing over pale skin. "Ah, Daichi! No, not there!" Hiroto protested as Daichi's hand found their way down to his waist, with heat pooling into his groin,'" quoted Jenrya without looking up from the page.

Takeru froze, his mouth wide open and his throat choking around the syllable lodged inside of it.

"I didn't know you wrote BL," Jenrya commented absently, his eyes still glued onto the notebook in front of him.

"Give it to me," Takeru managed to gasp out, hand twitching toward Jenrya.

"No." Jenrya didn't even look up.

"Give it to me!" Without pause, Takeru lunged for the bed, startling Jenrya into grabbing on to him. The two of them wrestled on the bed, trading grapples and positions, until Takeru ended up on top of Jenrya, pinning the half-Chinese teen's arms. Breathing heavily and half flushed, Takeru immediately noticed something hard pressing against his thigh. When he shifted his leg, Jenrya gave a half-gasp half-moan.

"I guess your story affected me more than I thought," he said breathlessly with a smile curled across his lips.

For a moment, Takeru paused until lust curled across his eyes and darkened his gaze. Slowly, deliberately, Takeru rubbed his leg again over the bulge, watching the way Jenrya's eyes closed in pleasure, a deep moan biding deep in his throat. Takeru lowered his mouth to Jenrya's neck, peppering kisses up and down, delighting in the way that Jenrya's Adam's apple bobbed against his lips. Hands travelling across his body, fingers slipping beneath the black t-shirt, Takeru soon left Jenrya in nothing but his tented boxers. Hands and mouth explored a body toned from martial arts, as Jenrya did nothing but moan lowly, hands gripping strands of blonde hair.

"You're so hot, you know that?" Takeru growled as he came up for air after teasing Jenrya's hard nipples. Jenrya merely grunted his reply, but Takeru was soon diving back down to lick the sweat off of Jenrya's stomach, dipping into the crevasses formed from his abdominals.

Takeru's lips moved down further to the boxers, where his hand had been carefully stroking the erection trapped within. The cloth covering the large head was already wet with precum, and Takeru wasted no time in sucking on it, savoring the taste through the cloth. He nuzzled his face in the boxers, peppering kisses even as his hands kneaded Jenrya's toned ass.

"Please," Jenrya rasped, tugging insistently at Takeru's hair. "Please. I need you. I need you to taste me, to touch me."

Spurred by his words, Takeru nearly ripped off Jenrya's underwear in his haste. Tossing them to the side without looking, Takeru feasted on the proud shaft pointing in the air, with the wide head dripping milky fluid over the thick shaft. It wasn't extremely long, but it definitely made up for it in thickness, wider than his own. Takeru lapped up the precum, tongue pressing against the pulsing veins. He made his way down to tight, heavy balls and proceeded to lick, kiss, and suck on them.

"Can't hold on," Jenrya groaned. "I have to... I gotta..."

Takeru quickly squeezed the base of Jenrya's erection, applying just enough pressure to stave off the oncoming orgasm. "Nuh uh, not just yet."

"Screw you," Jenrya said without any real heat.

Grinning, Takeru sat up until he was straddling Jenrya's waist and then tossed off his t-shirt, Jenrya's hands quickly working on unbuttoning his jeans. Sliding them down over muscular legs, Takeru briefly rubbed the bulge in his briefs before pulling them off as well. His erection bounced as it came from, thinner than Jenrya's, though longer. Sitting on Jenrya's stomach, his cock leaking on the tanned skin, Takeru began to kiss him slowly, sensuously. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, basking in the warmth of merely being with each other, they continued to kiss even past the point where air became an issue up until they broke apart, panting. With flushed faces gazing at each other, Jenrya hadn't even noticed as Takeru had reached over and grabbed a bottle off his dresser. But he did notice when cold lotion covered his fingers, and the way that Takeru gazed down at him.

When he moved to act, Takeru was quick to stop him. "No," he whispered, "let me."

He moaned as Takeru guided his hand to his sphincter and inserted the first finger with a gasp. Jenrya loved the feeling of Takeru using him to stretch himself, loved how he'd shift his fingers so that Takeru's eyes would flutter and moans would issue forth uncontrollably. It was indescribably hot to have Takeru use his fingers for this, without his control. "You're so hot, Takeru."

He grinned darkly in response, never ceasing his control of Jenrya's hand as he added a second then a third finger. "See, you've got three up my ass now!"

"I can tell!" Jenrya laughed, and Takeru laughed with him until fingertips began to rub that one spot inside of him and then laughter turned into moans.

When Takeru felt he was ready, he poured lotion all over Jenrya's erection and placed the head at his entrance. With a groan, he lowered himself, feeling the head stretch him farther than even Jenrya's thick fingers could. Indescribable heat filled him as he impaled himself on the rigid length. Slowly, steadily, so torturously slow that it was taking all of Jenrya's strength to not cum, Takeru lowered himself until Jenrya was fully sheathed in him.

For a moment, the only sound was of their panting. And then Takeru began to move. Slowly, he shifted his hips forward and back, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Jenrya to feel pressure build at the very base of his cock. Jenrya moaned as Takeru began to ride him, lifting himself a bit higher each time, before slamming back down hard enough to probably bruise his hips, as well as where his heavy balls landed with a slap.

When his hands attempted to hold Takeru's waist in order to control the pace, the blonde teen merely slapped his hands away and then fell down particularly harshly, reminding him who was in control. Undeterred, Jenrya ran his fingers through the copious amount of precum pooling on his stomach, and through the heat and haze reached up to pinch Takeru's nipples.

Not just pinch them either.

From past experience, Jenrya took both nubs and began to pull and tug at them, as if trying to erase their existence from Takeru's chest. His rough treatment caused Takeru's eyes to widen and then spurred him to move even harder and faster. The burning at the base of his cock spread like wildfire. It was hot, so hot, and it eventually broke his willpower.

"I'm gonna..!"

"Cum for me," Takeru growled as he raised his hips and then slammed down one final time, taking the shaft so deep that he could feel the head expand as orgasm tore through Jenrya's body.

Jenrya cried out as he came, cum spewing forth so hard and fast that Takeru, still keeping up his demanding pace, could feel it filling him to the brim, taking up all available space in his already stretched ass. And all the while, Jenrya kept working at his nipples, working them so hard that, even without being touched, without being stroked to completion by those large hands, Takeru moaned as his dick expanded and his balls tightened. He thought he heard something, but he was too focused on the mind-numbing orgasm, the sensation of being filled and firing at the same time.

Cum shot out so hard that the first shots actually splashed on Jenrya's face, covering him in milky white. The next, slightly weaker, ran down his chest onto the covers, painting the toned pecs with his seed. On and on he shot, until Jenrya's chest was mess of white, and Jenrya's erection was softening, cum not just leaking out but gushing around the empty spaces.

"So good," Takeru moaned as he fell forward, uncaring of the minor splash he made, focused on the satisfaction running through his body and how good the large load running out of his ass felt.

"So very good," Jenrya grinned through his facial, licking Takeru's cum around his mouth.

"Yes," came a third voice, a mere squeak. Startled, both teens looked up to see Tomoki standing there blushing brightly, with a prominent tent in his cargo shorts. "Ah, I... I didn't... Takato lent me his key and... You didn't leave..."

Takeru and Jenrya merely looked at each other before slipping off of the bed, sidling over to Tomoki.

"Looks like you have a problem there, Tomoki-chan!" Takeru smiled as he began to invade Tomoki's personal space, hand cupping that pert little ass, the other rubbing slowly at the bulge.

"We can help with it," Jenrya finished as he shut the door, locking it with a sense of finality.

"Ah—" Tomoki squeaked as Takeru began to pepper kisses along his jaw line, and Jenrya began to rub his slowly returning erection into his butt.

He barely protested as the two dragged him to the wet bed, divesting him of his clothes.

But if it made his fellow greens happy, whatever?

All he knew was that he was in for a great afternoon of hot, sweaty sex with two very sexy teens.


End file.
